Banjo and Kazooie- The Lost Jinjo
by Kooper The Koopa
Summary: What starts off as a normal day for Banjo and Kazooie slowly turns into a quest to save the land as well as discover the mystery around the missing Jinjo's.
Welcome Readers! Kooper here yet another story of mines! This one has been sitting on my computer for a while so I decided to reward everyone for being so patient with a sneak peek of my new story idea. As always, feel free to R&R and I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie- The Lost Jinjo

In a valley, far away from any city lived a brown honey bear named Banjo Bear. Banjo and his loud mouth but trustworthy friend Kazooie Breegull has saved their peaceful valley from various villains on multiple occasions. They were now taking a well earned break from their latest adventure in a place called Showdown Town, A place where many people live. This is also where the world famous Game-Maker, L.O.G. and his Game Factory is located.

* * *

Inside Banjo's house

Just now Banjo was doing his favorite past time... sleeping.

"Zzz" Banjo snored. Kazooie was up walking around in boredom.

Kazooie sighed then started talking to herself. "Geez. All he does is sleep when he has the chance. Makes sense thought... he is a bear and they do hibernate." Banjo turned in his sleep and mumbled something about his little sister, Toothy. Kazooie gasped as she forgot that she promised banjo to pick her up from the Jinjo village. Kazooie trotted out the door, slamming it shut and startling Banjo awake, and went to the mole hill JamJars, Bottles brother, made. She hopped into the mole hill and went to Jinjo village.

Still getting over the brief scare, Banjo yawned as he looked around. He snorted before getting up and going to the bathroom. After he took care of his business, he went to check the guest room where he let Toothy sleep as she didn't have her own personal room yet.

"Toothy... you in here?" Banjo asked, his hand covering his eyes as he peeked his head in. He hated being the only male in the house as he had once walked in on Toothy when she didnt have her clothes on and nearly lost his lunch. (Even though her fur was long enough to cover up her 'shame' spots) When he received silence in return, he sighed then peeked out the small slit of his paws. He didn't see anyone there. He uncovered his eyes and frowned.

"Kazooie..." Banjo said lowly. Banjo went to Kazooie's room, aka his navy blue backpack, and lightly tapped it.

"Kazooie?" Sighing again, he peeked in it only to find nothing. Groaning he sat down on his bed and sighed once again. He was started to think he sighed too much because he started to get lightheaded. Banjo then came to the conclusion that Kazooie remembered late and rushed out the door. So he just went over to the TV and started watching TV.

* * *

Jinjo Village

Kazooie popped out of the mole hill and looked around for Toothy. As she walked around many Jinjos waved to her who returned it. She walked up to a red Jinjo and asked him has he seen Toothy anywhere.

"She's in the white house." The Jinjo named Ringo said. Kazooie nodded her head.

"Well thanks Ringo." She said as she scurried over to the White Jinjo house. She knocked on the door and waited until someone opened the door. It was Toothy, looking happy as she usually was.

"Hi Aunt Kazooie. What brings you here?" She asked with a tilt of her head. Kazooie gave her a blank look until Toothy blushed and said, "Oh yeah... oops. Umm give me a minute and let me see if Winter needs anything else."

Kazooie nodded and walked in with Toothy. Toothy walked to a white Jinjo laying in bed. "All right Winter.. I have to go now." Winter looked up to her and frowned.

Toothy frowned too and said "Don't give me that look. You know that I have to go home." Winter sighed then nodded. Toothy leaned toward him and kissed him on his head. He blushed and smiled slightly. Kazooie watched the whole scene in silence and wondered what happened to his family. Toothy tucked him in and said goodbye and told him Ringo would be over in a couple of hours to check on him. Winter nodded then waved goodbye. They both waved back and walked out the door.

"So...What happened to Whitey's family?" Kazooie asked Toothy, who gave her a slightly agitated look.

"His name is **Winter...** and remember when Grunchy was rolling around in that tank thing?" Kazooie nodded, "Well lets say that their house was in her way.." Kazooie ahh-ed as they walked towards the mole hill.

"So that why you always go here. I thought you came to play with the other Jinjos kids." Kazooie squawked.

"Well that and to help Winter as he was injured from the tank rolling over his house and crippling him." Toothy said while shrugging. Kazooie squawked in surprise, making Toothy cover her ears as well as making a couple of Jinjos glance in her direction.

"He's crippled!?" Kazooie yelled. Toothy quickly grabbed her Aunt's beak shut before she caused even more commotion.

"Kazooie, please! Do you want the whole world to hear you?" Toothy whispered harshly. Kazooie shook her head before Toothy released her beak.

"Yes, he's crippled but hes sorta ashamed of it so he doesn't want anyone to know." She continued.

"But how has he played it off for so long? That attack happened 6 years ago!" Kazooie pondered.

"Well the Jinjos think that hes depressed that his whole family was wiped out so he stays away from people."

"Thats not healthy for him." Kazooie said, crossing her wings.

"What do you know? You spend more time in that backpack than on your own legs." Toothy countered.

"Watch it..."

* * *

Banjo's house

Banjo yawned as he stood up from his chair and went to the window. He saw Kazooie walking with Toothy, talking. He smiled and went to open the door. As soon as he opened the door, Toothy ran up and hugged his mid section as she could only reach his stomach.

"Hi brother!"

"Hi...Toothy.." he managed to say from the lack of air he was receiving. Kazooie tapped Toothy. Toothy let go of Banjo, who coughed loudly, and looked at Kazooie.

"Go and get ready for dinner." Toothy nodded and skipped into the door. Kazooie looked at Banjo who was still hunched over.

"Geez Banjo, you are such a drama queen." Banjo shot her a glare which she shrugged off. Banjo stood up and shook his head as he walked into the house with Kazooie following.

* * *

Banjo's House- 9:30

By now, everyone had finished their dinner, took their showers and was ready for bed. Banjo yawned as he tried to tame his now puffy fur. Toothy giggled at him.

"Brother, why does your fur puff up like that after you get wet?" She asked while stifling her giggles. Banjo groaned as his fur refused to stay put.

"Because mine's is thicker than your fur. Wait until you get older; Your fur will be doing this too." Banjo said in half-amusement.

"I think you look better this way, Puff-Ball." Kazooie commented, making Banjo snap his eyes at Kazooie, who was in his backpack. This also made Toothy laugh even harder.

"Not helping, Kazooie.." Banjo deadpanned.

"Who said I was trying to?" Kazooie said with a smug expression.

"Ugh..." Banjo groaned as he planted his paw firmly on his face before getting in his bed. Toothy walked up next to his bed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Night brother. Can we go on an adventure tomorrow?" She asked. Banjo sighed before he ruffled her hair with his enlarged paw.

"Sure, we'll go somewhere tomorrow."

"Like Grunchy's Lair!?"

"WHAT!? NO!"

"I'm joking. Sheesh..." She said in a joking matter before she skipped over to Kazooie, kissed her (making Kazooie fake gag) before she went into her room and closed the door. The bear and breegull said goodnight to her.

"Where exactly are you planing on taking her?" Kazooie said as soon as she saw the light in Toothy's room go out. Banjo shrugged, the puffiness of his fur gone.

"I dont know, maybe Showdown Town or something like that." Banjo said, trying to fall asleep.

"Showdown Town? Banjo, thats boring! She needs to experience _DANJAAAAAAA!_ " Kazooie said, saying danger with an announcers voice.

"First off, its dan-GER, not dan-JAAA. And second, no, im not letting her go to a dangerous place."

"Well take her to somewhere like HailFire Peak."

"Are you nuts?! Thats like saying 'I should throw her in a volcano!'"

Kazooie shrugged, "Well. Take her to the Ice Side then.." Banjo groaned as he told her roughly to go to sleep.

* * *

Grunchy's Lair

"Yes, I have one of every color of those blasted Jinjos except for one..."

"Yesssssss Mistress, But the grey ones were wiped out when Hag 1 ran over them. Also, you destroyed the white one'ssssssss."

"I KNOW THAT KLUNGO!"

Deep within the Lair, the evil witch, Gruntilda, and her troll assistant, Klungo, were planning something against their arch-enemies, Banjo and Kazooie.

"Sssssssso, how can Klungo and Mistress get a white Jinjo if they are gone? Also, if every color is needed? How can Mistresssssss get a grey one as wel?" Klungo asked while scratching an itch on his chin. Gruntilda looked at the Troll before she approached him.

"Well, my loyal assistant. You know that the most wise and oldest Jinjo in each family has access to special powers right?" She began, earning a nod from Klungo.

"Yesssssss, my Mistress."

"Well. In times of trouble, the Jinjos can all come together and summon the Great Jinjonator in which he will grant one request from one selected Jinjo from another family as the Jinjos that summoned him are strictly forbidden in breaking their concentration. Since the Grey Jinjo's have been wiped out, their incarnation cycle has been severed so they don't need them to summon him anymore. That one request can be used for the greater good... or for the greater evil. I plan on forcing them to summon the Jinjonator and using his power to become the strongest spell caster in the world! And with that power, I will finally rid myself of that flimsy fleabag and his annoying feather duster!"

"But what if Jinjos refuse?"

"Then I'll blow up their precious village, along with the rest of their families. It was there that I figured out that they didn't have all the colors when their prayer failed." She finished bluntly. Klungo cheered in response.

"Wonderful plan, my Mistrisssssss! Klungo will help in anyway he can." He said with a bow. Grunchy grinned before she looked back at the cauldron. She was frustrated that her cauldron didn't pick up anything. She banged her hands on the cauldron, making the cauldron grunt with each bang.

"Why can't you pick up anything!?" The witch barked in frustration.

"Well, I cant pick up anything thats not here anymore." The cauldron retorted.

"Still, I dont believe you. I need one Jinjo of every color in order to proceed with my plans, but there are no White Jinjos left... Or at least I cant sense their energy...," She muttered to her self, "KLUNGO!". He hobbled over as fast as he could.

"Yessssssss Mistress?" Klungo asked.

"Do you know how to make a potion that will turn one into a Jinjo?" She asked, not seeing the pot stick his tongue out at her.

"No my Mistressssss. But Klungo have ones that will turn you into Minjo. Would that work?" Klungo responded. Grunchy nodded.

"Well, get some ready. You and Piddles are to go to Jinjo Village first thing tomorrow." she said as she started walking up to her room. Klungo visibly slouched in frustration. (Well, more than he usually does)

"Klungo doesn't like Piddlessssss." Klungo muttered, making the pink cat, that was sitting on Grunchy's broom the whole time on the side, hiss at him.

Grunchy ignored him and went to bed. Klungo and Piddles both looked at each other before they growled/hissed at each other again.

"AND STOP HISSING AND GROWLING AT EACH OTHER!" Grunchy's voice rung out from above, making the two shut up quickly. They frowned one last time before they stalked off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Banjo and Kazooie's house- The next day

Banjo yawned as he slowly opened his eyes and stretched his weary body. He stopped mid-way when he stretched too much and gave himself a crink in his neck.

"Ow... Kazooie? You up?" Banjo asked as he rubbed his neck. His backpack rustled before Kazooie stuck her head out. The feathers on the top of her head were flying in random directions.

"What do you think?" She replied bitterly, obviously in a sour mood, making Banjo chuckle.

"Nice bed-head." He remarked, laughing and dodging when Kazooie opened fired at him with Blue Eggs. The noise woke up Toothy, who's hair was frizzled up as well as her fur.

"Why must you make so much noise in the morning?" Toothy groggily said. The two animals stopped and looked at her before they started laughing at her. Toothy huffed before she went into the bathroom and freshened herself up. After she went out, Banjo went in order to tame his wild fur that was everywhere and even had a few egg shell pieces in it from Kazooie. Kazooie just soared over to the sink and used the water to fix, clean and straighten her feathers. Everyone was finally ready for the day at 8:00 after a good breakfast.

"OK, so I need to swing around to Jinjo Village so I can check on Winter and then we can go on an adventure." Toothy said as she grabbed her mini-backpack that looked similar to Banjo's, only it was red.

"Winter?" Banjo asked as Kazooie jumped in his backpack and pecked Banjo in his head just for the heck of it.

"A crippled Jinjo that Toothy takes care of." Kazooie blandly stated. Banjo gave Toothy a look for clarification. Toothy returned Banjo's look with her own that said she was telling the truth but she worded it wrong.

"Hes crippled, yes, but you didn't have to say it like that.." Toothy muttered, "Hes from the white Jinjo family."

Banjo instantly knew what Toothy was implying, "Oh.. So you mean that house was one of the houses... that...Grunchy..."

"Yeah..." Toothy sadly said, making Banjo lower his head in respect.

"Well... Can we go with you to see him?" Banjo asked gingerly. Toothy looked at Banjo and saw the hurt flicker in his eyes.

"...Sure.. But brother, no one blames you two for that. That was Grunchy's doing."

"Yeah, Witch face and her ugly sisters were the one driving it." Kazooie squawked.

"I know...but I'd feel better if I went and saw him... I already feel guilty that the Grey Jinjo's were wiped out..."

"Yeah, I get it. Well lets head over there now then. Winter should be up by now." Toothy said. Banjo nodded and turned the lights off before he opened the door and they went to the mole hill and went to Jinjo Village.

* * *

Jinjo Village

Two figures crept up and ducked into some nearby bushes. The troll and cat both peaked out and looked around before they ducked back into the bushes.

"OK, Klungo'ssssssss potion will make cat into Minjo for at least an hour. Make sure you keep track of how much time issssssssss left." Klungo explained as he poured one potion in a pink bowl he brought with him. Piddles meowed sarcastically, making Klungo frown in return.

"Klungo will not forget time! You will!" He retorted. Another sarcastic meow rung from the cat, making Klungo grab the cat and forcing the drink down her throat. After the cat sputtered and choked on the drink, she started glowing. After a bright flash, she was a Pink Jinjo. She looked herself over and meowed in confusion.

"Klungo isn't ssssssure if there's a Pink Jinjo family.." Klungo answered. The now pink Jinjo, meowed again, only angrier.

"Just stay calm and don't attract attention to ssssssself!" And with that, Klungo drunk the potion he brought for himself and turned into a green Jinjo. (actually they are Minjos but whatever) The two Minjos both nodded before they headed out and started to look around the village.

* * *

Jinjo Village- 5 minutes after Klungo and Piddle's arrival

Banjo, Kazooie and Toothy arrived in the middle of the Village and saw a bunch of Jinjos out and about. A few waved at them, which they returned, before they went back to whatever they were doing.

"Wow, they sure seem busy with something.." Banjo said as he watched the Jinjo's dart around. Kazooie pecked Banjo and told him to pay attention as Toothy was already walking towards Winter's house. He first plucked Kazooie in the forehead before he jogged in order to catch up with Toothy.

"Winters in that house right there." Toothy explained as she pointed towards the white house. Banjo nodded before he tripped over a Jinjo dashing past him.

"WOAH!" Banjo yelped before he smashed his snout on the ground, knocking him for a loop. Kazooie peeked out and started slapping Banjo repeatedly in order to get him back into his senses.

"Thanks Kazooie..." Banjo said flatly as he picked himself up. He looked at the Jinjo he tripped over to see that it was a pink one. The bear scratched his head and said, "Sorry ma'am or sir, I didn't see you there."

"Nice one Fur-ball." Kazooie commented, making Banjo elbow his bag. The pink Jinjo just stared at him as if he or she was confused on what to say. Banjo, Kazooie and Toothy stared back in confusion.

"Hey, shorty! You alive?" Kazooie squawked, making the Jinjo hiss at her in frustration. The trio was even more confused. But before they could question it anymore, it ran off.

"...Was it something I said?" Banjo asked as he watched it round a corner quickly. Toothy just shook her head before she started pushing her big brother towards the house. When they reached the house, Toothy knocked on it and waited for an answer.

"...Who is it?" A young voice said timidly.

"Toothy, my brother and my aunt." Toothy replied. Another brief pause happened before the voice answered back.

"Come in.." The voice replied followed by coughing. Toothy opened the door and saw Winter wheeling around in a custom wheel-chair.

"Hi Winter. Where did you get the wheel-chair?" Toothy asked as he wheeled himself over towards them.

"Ringo made it for me yesterday. Isn't it awesome!?" Winter said as he popped a wheelie on it. He almost fell back but Banjo caught him. Thats when Winter noticed the other two, "Thanks... Who are you?"

"I'm Banjo and the bird is Kazooie." Banjo introduced as Kazooie poked her head out. Winter nodded before he wheeled out the way so the others could get inside.

"So how are you doing, Winter?" Banjo asked as they sat down on a couch near the back.

"Pretty good, Can't really complain.." Winter said while shrugging. Banjo nodded before he gained an awkward look on his face. Winter tilled his head in confusion, "Something wrong?"

Banjo opened his mouth to speak, but then sighed and closed it. Toothy quickly took over the conversation.

"My brother is still upset about what happened to you and your family.." She said, looking at Banjo, who lowered his head. Winter rolled over to Banjo and placed his hand on Banjo's knee, making him look up.

"Hey. Its OK. I don't blame you at all. Toothy told me about your adventure to go fight the witch so she wouldn't take our life force." Winter told him. Banjo nodded slightly.

"Yeah... but I couldn't stop her from destroying your house, the Grey Jinjo's house... and your families." Banjo softly said as he lowered his head again.

Winter shook his head before saying, "There was nothing you could do. That happened before anyone was awake so no one could stop her at that time."

"Yeah... bu-"

"Look," Winter interrupted, "Even though I miss my family and the ability to walk, I shouldn't let this keep me down. I know that my family will always be with me. And for the walking problem.. well Ringo said that I can walk again, but I need lots of therapy and maybe prosthetic legs...whatever those are.."

Banjo sighed heavily before he looked up and gave him a weak smile. Kazooie apparently had enough of this sad scene and had pecked Banjo hard on the top of his head, making him yelp.

"OW! KAZOOIE!" Banjo shouted as he grabbed his soft spot. Kazooie uttered a snicker until Banjo grabbed Kazooie by the neck and pulled slightly, making her cough violently. Winter and Toothy started snickering at the scene.

"Well you needed to cheer up! Cant have you grumpy all the time." She explained.

"I am not grumpy all the time, I'm tired thank you. I cant help it since its almost winter.."

"You don't hibernate, which I find weird, but you do sleep more during the winter."

"That would be the 1/2 Grizzly Bear side of me taking over." Winter looked at the two in confusion.

"Are you guys talking about me?" He asked innocently, making Banjo and Kazooie look at him. They started laughing at him, making him even more confused.

"No, we aren't. We are talking about the season, Winter." Banjo explained to the Jinjo child.

"Don't you know about the Seasons?" Kazooie blurted out, making Banjo give her an annoyed look.

"Not really. The teacher that home schools me didn't get to those yet."

"You mean Ms. Ocean?" Toothy asked. Winter nodded.

"Yeah, her. She hasn't gotten to Winter yet. We just finished going over Summer, which is actually the name for one of the yellow or orange Jinjos. I forgot which one.."

"OK... We'll shouldn't we be going now? I'm sure Toothy wants to go on an adventure now. And I bet Winter wants to do... something." Kazooie said as she stretched her wings and groomed her feathers.

"Exactly where are we going again?" Toothy asked Banjo. Banjo scratched his head in thought.

"I actually don't have an idea... Ever been to Showdown town?" Toothy shook her head.

"No, but isn't that place boring?" She said, making Banjo drop his head with a sigh, while Kazooie said "I told you so."

"Oy... Fine. We'll go to Showdown Town for supplies, then... well how about Jolly Rogers Bay? They have an sub tour we could take."

"Nah, not there at least..." Toothy declined.

"Cloud Cuckooland?"

"And you said, Hailfire Peaks was dangerous..." Kazooie deadpanned.

"...Mumbo Mountain?"

"Wrong game Fuzz-ball." She intervened again.

"Augh! I give up..." Banjo finally shouted in frustration as he placed his head into his hands. Toothy placed a hand on her chin.

"Can we check out Grunchy World?" She asked. Banjo looked up at her.

"Isn't that place a safety hazard?" Banjo said with a raised eyebrow. Toothy shrugged until Winter leaned forward slightly.

"Apparently, its under new management and they told everyone that its...well... descent at least." Winter suddenly said.

"How do you know?" Kazooie said as she glared at Winter, making him un-comfortable.

"I overheard some of the Jinjo's talking about it." He said.

"Well, I guess that will do for now.." Banjo said.

"Yay!" "Finally.." The two animals responded. But before they all left, Winter cleared his throat and quickly wheeled in front of the door.

"Umm... I was wondering... Could I.. uh..." Winter stuttered.

"Out with it, Whitey!" Kazooie squawked in frustration. Banjo went to scold her, but Toothy beat him to the punch and nudged Banjo's backpack.

"Its Winter, Aunt... I keep telling you that." Toothy muttered in frustration. Kazooie rolled her eyes, but otherwise stayed quiet.

"I was wondering if I could... go with you?" He asked in a timid voice. The two bears and breegull looked at each other before they huddled together.

"Well that came out of nowhere..." Kazooie bluntly stated. The two Honey Bears gave her a flat look in response.

"So... Should we bring him?" Toothy asked.

"Of course not, he can't walk! What if we run into stairs!?" Kazooie squawked in defiance. Winter's ears flattened a bit after hearing that as Kazooie was nowhere near quiet. Toothy gave Kazooie an extremely hard stare afterwards, which succeeded in shutting her up.

"Personally, I don't think we should. While I'm not concerned about the 'walking' issue, I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt." Banjo admitted.

"But. brother, you can handle anything that gets in your way. And you already defeated Grunchy... twice! Didn't L.O.G imprison her in his game company or something like that?" Toothy asked.

"He did... until she was let off for good behavior.." Banjo muttered in spite.

"Oh... Think she's up to something?"

"Not really.. But still, I don't trust her."

"So whats the vote for Winter? I say let him. It will be good for him to get out of this house and actually see the world."

"I'm still saying no. Sorry Toothy, but I don't want to see Winter get hurt. I draw the line in hurting children or seeing them hurt." Kazooie said with her wings crossed. They then turned towards Banjo, waiting for his answer. Banjo thought long and hard about it. Part of him still felt guilty about the whole tank incident and he truly wanted to make it up to him. However, the other part of him didn't want to expose Winter to any potential dangers that could injure him further, or worse... He shuddered at the very thought and quickly shoved them away.

"Well, Fuzzball?" Kazooie asked. Banjo gave her an agitated glance in response to his given nickname before he sighed.

"...Sure." He muttered, making Toothy cheer while Kazooie squawked in response.

"Really!?" "..Really?" The two females said. Banjo nodded in response.

"I feel like I owe him this, even though this wasn't our fault to begin with." He told them. Toothy hugged his midsection while Kazooie let out a huge sigh before nodding. Banjo turned towards Winter, who was patiently waiting for their response, and kneeled so that he was at his level.

"So?" Winter asked. Banjo chuckled.

"We would be delighted to have you join us." Banjo told him. Winter cheered as he gave Banjo a hug.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you! I promise, I won't be a burden to you guys!" Winter promised. Banjo smiled in response as he admired the young Jinjo's determination.

"OK. So, we first have to go and get some supplies from Showdown Town and then we are off to Grunchy Land... Err... Is it even called that anymore?" Banjo said, thinking about the name.

"I think its called Jinjo Land since a few Jinjos went there and took it over." Winter said as he wheeled over towards the door with the others following after him. Kazooie had flown over them and opened the door with her talons. After everyone went outside, Kazooie went outside and shut the door behind her.

"Jinjo Land? Oh the originality.." Kazooie deadpanned as she flew back into Banjo's open backpack.

"Give them some credit. At least they fixed up the place." Banjo defended.

"..What are you doing?" Winter asked Kazooie as he saw her duck into Banjo's pack. She peeked her head out and glanced at him.

"What do you mean?" She retorted.

"I mean, why are you in Banjo's backpack?"

"That's Kazooie's home." Toothy decided to answer as she was pushing Winter's wheelchair.

"...What? That's her home? But that's... Never mind." Winter started before he just dropped the whole subject after he got a look from Kazooie. They all noticed that the other Jinjos were looking at Winter with astonished and bewildered expressions, making him a bit uncomfortable. However, two specific Jinjos looked at each other and nodded before they snuck out of a crowd. Toothy gave the Jinjos a hard stare, which effectively made most of them look the other way in discomfort. Ringo had came from a small crowd of Jinjos.

"Why is everyone st- ...Oh. what are you doing outside, Winter?" He started, only to stop mid sentence as he noticed Winter sitting there.

"I'm going on an adventure with Banjo, Kazooie and Toothy!' He said as he was excited. Ringo smiled in response.

"Oh really? Well, I won't stop you. Just... make sure you come back to us in one piece." Ringo said. Winter nodded in response. Ringo patted him on his head in response.

"Don't worry. As long as I'm around, I'll make sure that nothing hurts him." Banjo boldly said.

"I'll take your word for it. I'm serious, Banjo. Watch your back out there. In every single Jinjo family, one Jinjo is missing from every color. Winter's family is the only exception for... obvious reasons." Ringo warned, not noticing when Winter's face fell slightly. This made Banjo slightly regret bringing Winter along. But a promise was a promise and he wasn't going back on his word now.

"Any idea why that's happening?" He asked as Kazooie poked her head out.

"No one knows... Anyway, I don't want to hold you back any longer. Have fun you guys. And remember what I told you, Banjo."

"I will. Thank you Ringo."

"No problem." Ringo said as he watched the group of four head out for the Molehill. Before they disappeared down the metal molehill, he muttered, "Stay safe, Winter..."

* * *

Welp. This was the first chapter of The Lost Jinjo. Tell me what you guys think about this, what I could improve on and such and I'll see you next chapter!


End file.
